The neural mechanisms underlying the spread of epileptiform activity in the brain will be studied using animal models. Attempts will be made to influence the spread of this abnormal activity by the use of techniques which interrupt fast axoplasmic flow, to determine the transcortical and subcortical contributions to the establishment of secondary epileptogenic foci, to determine the effect of drugs which alter the levels of certain presumptive transmitters in the brain upon the establishment of epileptiform discharges, and the effects of administration of some of the prostaglandins on epileptiform activity.